


Shenanigans Supreme

by Executortionist



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, it was cuter in my head okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Lost Light, there is a group of three minibots; good friends, best friends.</p><p>So what happens when they get together to cause trouble? Well, their 'handler' comes to get them, of course! But distractions happen, and cute minibot cuddle attacks are a thing that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Executortionist here! Aaah, I've been reading 'More Than Meets The Eye' recently and oooh myyy god. Something I thought would be fun and games quickly turned into a psychological horror of some kind- but I really love it! 10/10 would recommend! 
> 
> I've just started on the Dark Cybertron section, so oh I'm looking forward to it! Anyway, here's some cute shenanigans! I hope you enjoy.

Uncharacteristically loud laughter filled the air of the otherwise empty hallway of the Lost Light, a sure sign that something was 'going down', as Swerve so often put it. Aah yes, shenanigans. Minibot shenanigans.

And so, Drift observed for the second time that day as Swerve, Tailgate, and Rewind ran about with Whirl hot on their trail. They'd obviously done something, but as Rodimus had ordered no security cameras in the hab suites- well, he didn't know exactly what had happened. Just that Whirl was having a fit, and turning... purple? Cyclonus purple?

It seemed to spread like a virus, starting at his feet and moving slowly up; obviously some sort of new creation Brainstorm might have come up with on a whim for the little group of troublemakers.

Drift could only sigh as he watched them run away from the now fully purple Whirl. He thought about going to collect them, seeing as they'd be passing his hallway soon enough, but he didn't want Whirl banging on his door. No, not at all. He preferred to stay well away from that hellish being.

So, he did the next best thing; he pressed a button and comm'd Chromedome. "Chromedome. Your posse is about to get taken out by Whirl... again."

"..." Silence filled the other side of the comm-line, but eventually he heard a deep sigh. "Where?" Was the final response.

"Hallway 5B."

There was no thanks, just the sound of Chromedome cutting out. Drift assumed he was going to collect the little bots. The chase was certainly getting close now; Drift estimated that Tailgate would be caught first, Swerve last.

That, however, wouldn't be the case, for Chromedome came roaring up in his alt mode, crashing into Whirl as he transformed and grabbed the closest bot to him. Tailgate.

There was very little struggle. Instead, three voices chorused "Chromedome!" together, and subsequently, he was tackled by the two remaining minibots not being held. It lasted until Whirl groaned; clearly about to get up.

So Chromedome whisked them away; shuffling down the hall as fast as he could with three others clinging to his waist and around his neck. He didn't look annoyed; no, he never did. Just exasperated amusement and an air of 'done-ness'. 

And then they disappeared into their hab suite.

* * *

  **On the other side of the door - Chromedome and his band of merry mechs.**

* * *

 As soon as Swerve, Tailgate, and Rewind had let go to settle themselves in Chromedome and Rewind's suite, Chromedome had crossed his arms and stood above them menacingly, clearly intending to get them into trouble.

Except Rewind's little light was on, and Tailgate was just sitting so innocently...

Being in a relationship was hard. It was hard and no one understood, especially when one was in a relationship with three others, instead of the regular one.

And it was harder still when those three were adorable smaller than normal cybertronians. How Chromedome dealt with their cuteness on a daily basis- he would never know. 

He just about melted when Tailgate tilted his helm just so.

So, he arms fell away from his chest, his head tilted down, and he sighed- one very long, very 'why me' kind of sigh. "You guys..."

"You guys really need to stop antagonizing Whirl! What happens if I'm not around, or he catches one of you?!" He pointed towards Rewind.

"YOU should be more responsible! I trust you to keep these two out of trouble! Maybe I should just follow you three around for the rest of your sorry lives, hm?" And someway, somehow, he found his arms full of minibots once again.

They didn't say sorry; because they weren't. They were more amused than anything; but they hugged Chromedome all the same, for they knew he worried and fretted over them an unhealthy amount.

And soon Chromedome found himself on his back, Tailgate nuzzling into his neck while Rewind and Swerve were on either side of him, clinging to his sides like cuddly sparklings.

The warmth was pleasant, and involuntarily, he found himself relaxing in their numerous holds. 

So they caused shenanigans. So Drift called upon Chromedome to save them. So they cuddled. A day in the life of Chromedome, Rewind, Tailgate, and Swerve. A day in the life of the Lost Light's fearsome foursome.

Now if only they wouldn't cause so much trouble when alone together...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, but eh, what can you do? I just really really wanted to write something, is all.
> 
> So, tell me what you think?


End file.
